Love Takes Up the Glass of Time
by MeandtheWords
Summary: He is already 25, a widower, a doctor, and a father. She is already 23, a widow, a teacher and a mother. Will love blossom again and bring back all the lovely memories? AxC CHAPTER 6 UPDATED!
1. Two Lives

Love Takes Up the Glass of Time

**Chapter 1: Two Lives**

"Rico! I'm home!" a woman with blond hair and warm amber eyes cried out.

"Mommy!" the cute 3-year old boy cried out to his mother with arms wide open.

The woman knelt down to his level and wrapped her arms around her son in a tight embrace.

"Where's your Auntie Miriallia?" she asked after letting go of the hug.

"I'm here," a woman with orange hair answered and was leaning against the doorway.

"Thank you for taking care of Rico while I was gone," Cagalli said with a smile.

"No problem. Thanks to your adorable son, I absolutely couldn't resist," Miriallia told her. Then, Cagalli invited her to sit down with her on the couch.

While keeping a close look on her son, Cagalli offered a cup of tea to her guest and started a little chat.

"I hope your husband doesn't mind that you've been out of the house more often," Cagalli said after taking a sip of her tea.

"Well, Dearka and I talked about it, and he said it was fine as long as long as I'm already home before he arrives from work," she said.

"Are the two of you thinking of raising a family?" Cagalli asked.

"Umm…yes. But, only time will tell. He actually asked me a couple of times, but it seems there is always something that gets in the way. By the way, Cagalli, I hope you don't mind if I asked you this."

"What is it, Mir?"

"Have you thought about giving Rico a new father?"

Cagalli's eyes were quite shocked with her friend's question. But then, she lowered her head and gazed at her hands on her lap.

"I'm sorry if I had to ask, but it's been a year since Kira died. You're working so much to sustain both of your lives, and no one can take care of him but me. But, what will happen if the time comes I'm not anymore available especially when Dearka and I would start raising a family?"

"Cagalli," Miriallia said as she patted her friend's shoulder, "You need a partner to help you raise Rico."

Saying no more, Mir said goodbye to Rico and left the house.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Rico asked innocently when he noticed his mother didn't say goodbye to Auntie Mir.

Cagalli immediately wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, my dear. C'mon, darling, it's already late. Time to get some sleep."

After bathing him and putting on his pajamas, Rico softly kissed his mother on the cheek. "I love you, mommy," he said.

"Mommy loves you, too," Cagalli said, but her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

As soon as she closed the door of their room, Cagalli broke down into tears. Mir's words couldn't get off her mind.

"_You need a partner to help you raise Rico._"

"_I know Miriallia's right, but…but…I still can't forget about Kira. Every time I see my son, I see him. Kira, why did you have to leave me? Why?_"

After minutes of sitting and crying there, Cagalli proceeded to her desk that is found below the stairs. She still has some work to do.

"Paging Dr. Zala! Paging Dr. Zala!" the speaker boomed, "Please proceed to Room 201 immediately. Room 201."

"I guess I better run. Umm...Nurse Meyrin," the tall, handsome doctor, with rimless eyeglasses called out to his assistant.

"Hmm?" Nurse Meyrin looked at the doctor curiously.

"The patient at Room 201 needs me…again. I'll leave you in-charge of Ms. Hera," he said as he was checking the patient records quickly.

Before giving a chance for Meyrin to reply, his footsteps were already heard in the hallway.

"Dr. Zala! Mr. Kangta has fainted!" one of his fellow doctors shouted as soon as he arrived to the designated room.

"Quick! Put on his oxygen mask! Bring him to the Emergency Room!" he ordered.

"What happened to him?" he asked one of the doctors who were helping him bring the patient to the E.R.

"It occurred by surprise. He was laughing heartily at one of the nurse's jokes, then he lay there…unconscious," he replied.

"_I advised him not to laugh so much because of his heart problem_," he sighed, "_Anyway, he has always been a stubborn man._"

"Is that the only reason?" he asked again.

"I think so," he shrugged.

Dr. Zala looked at his patient for a while. "_Hold on, Mr. Kangta,_" he thought.

**After few hours…**

"What a stressful day!" Athrun said jadedly.

"What are you saying? Everyday is a stressful for a doctor," a distinguished voice came from the doorway.

Athrun jolted from his chair. "Oh, it is you, Dr. Joule," he bowed.

"You're way too formal…even though I'm the Chief Doctor. But, anyway, mind if we talk, Athrun?"

"Umm…yes. Besides, my shift is already over," he replied.

"Well, how could I start this? Ah yes, I heard that you have successfully regained Mr. Kangta's consciousness from his heart problem. Well done, Dr. Zala."

"Thank you, sir. I'm just doing my obligation as a doctor," he said – feeling a little bit embarrassed at the Chief's remark.

Suddenly, he noticed a picture of a beautiful woman holding a baby in her hands on Athrun's desk.

"May I know who this is?" Dr. Joule asked while taking a closer look at the portrait.

A small smile painted on Athrun's face. "Oh, that is my wife."

"And the baby is your…son or daughter?"

"A daughter. Her name is Nika."

"I never thought you had such a fine-looking wife. Tell her to visit the hospital, so the rest of the staff could meet her."

"Umm…I can't do that," Athrun said flatly.

"Why not? After all she's your wife."

"Yes. She is my wife," Athrun lowered his voice, "My _deceased_ wife."

"Oh," that quite surprised a stern-looking doctor such as Dr. Joule, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, doctor," he cut him off, "I'm really not the type of person who speaks about my family."

"Well, when did she die?" Dr. Joule asked.

"She died hours after giving birth to Nika. The doctors did their best to revive her, but she had already let go of my hand," Athrun said as those memories flashed in his mind.

"I see. How about your daughter? Is there anyone taking care of her?"

"A friend of mine graciously volunteered to take care of her whenever I'm gone," he replied as he focused his eyes on the picture.

A long silence filled the room, until a beeping sound was killed it.

"It seems that we had this discussion for too long. The other doctors need me," Dr. Joule stood up and fixed his white gown, "You may go home now, Athrun."

"Umm…yes. I better get going." Athrun quickly fixed up his files. He was about to grab his coat when the door suddenly opened.

"By the way, Athrun, please don't call me Dr. Joule. I don't feel comfortable whenever I'm called that way. From now on, call me Yzak."

"Alright, Doc – I mean – Yzak," he answered.

When he left, Athrun couldn't help but laugh. It seems so different calling your Chief by his first name. After a while, he walked near to his desk and held the photograph of the two women in his life.

"_Lacus, I hope you're doing fine up there. I've been thinking of you everyday. I really miss you. Nika, I hope you're safe. Don't worry, daddy's coming home_," he thought.

Hehehe…so what do you think of my second fanfic? I know Yzak is a little bit out of character, but…you'll see smiles. I hope you like this fic just like how you appreciate "Destined to Be".


	2. Twisted Encounter

Hi! I just want to express my deepest gratitude to all of the readers who sent in their reviews. Anyway, I just want to answer some of them. Sorry if I forgot the names, but you know who you are.

First:

Yup, I got the title from the last chapter of one of the Anne of Green Gables Series. I loved the title so much that's why I picked it. I hope it didn't offend you. smiles

Second:

The reason why both Cagalli and Athrun have kids is because those two (Rico and Nika) will have a special role. Continue to read my fic, and you will find out. smiles again

Ok…enough of the talking, and let's get on with the story.

**Chapter 2 – Twisted Encounter**

Rays of sunlight peered Cagalli's eyes.

She tried to get back to sleep, but she remembered that she has to do some errands.

She sat up her bed and glanced at the little boy sleeping soundly. "_I guess I need Miriallia again,_" she thought.

She grabbed her cell phone near the desk and dialed Mir's number.

"Hello, Cagalli. Do you need anything?" a familiar voice asked.

"Mir, are you going to have a tight schedule ahead?"

"Not really. I just have to clients for the day, but I guess I can easily manage them. What do you need?"

"I have to run some errands…"

"And you need someone to take care of him," Mir cut her off. "It's alright; I'll take care of him."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. Anyway, my clients are planned after lunch. So, you must return before lunch."

"Ok. Thanks, Mir." Then, she ended the conversation with a click.

"_Now, time to get dressed,_" Cagalli thought as she rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower.

**Meanwhile…**

"I see, Yzak. I'll try get there as soon as possible. I just have some chores to do. You can probably imagine how it is to be a single parent," Athrun said as he was talking to Dr. Jou…err…Yzak over his cell phone.

"Fine with me, Zala. I hope you realize how important this meeting is for the whole staff," Yzak told him strictly. Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard in the background.

"Athrun, I got to run. Just remember to be there on time." Then, there went a click.

At the end of their talk, Athrun began to search for a parking space in front of the huge supermarket.

**Inside the Supermarket…**

Cagalli looked at her list to see if she missed something.

"_Seems I have everything already,_" she thought to herself.

After paying everything, she cautiously walked outside – trying hard not to let the groceries spill.

Just then, a man came out of nowhere, and accidentally bumped into Cagalli. She landed hard on the pavement – causing all of her foodstuff to come out of the grocery bag.

"I'm sorry, Miss. Let me help you with those," the stranger said.

"_That voice…How come it sounded so familiar to me?_" Cagalli thought as she reached out for the can of sausage.

All of a sudden, their hands touched when they both reached for the apple! They slowly looked at each other and then…

"Cagalli!"

"Athrun!"

Then, they realized their hands are still in contact. They both jerked them away, and found themselves blushing. Finally, Athrun decided to break the ice.

"Here," he said as he handed the apple to Cagalli.

"Thank you," she answered in low voice which almost sounded like a whisper.

Just when she was about to go to her car, rain began to pour in buckets.

"_Great! Now I can't proceed to my car because I wasn't able to bring an umbrella a while ago!_" her mind screamed.

"I think you and I are going to be stuck here. We have no other option but to wait until the rain stops," Athrun said as if she read her mind.

"Aren't you going inside to buy something?" Cagalli asked.

"It's only a few things. And besides, you need some company," he said with a smile.

After that, a long silence fell between the two adults.

"It has been a long time since we met," Athrun began, "I can't believe we would be able to meet again."

Cagalli nodded and looked at him from head to toe. "I see you're already a doctor," she said.

Athrun nodded. "How about you? Have you finally reached your dream to become a teacher?"

Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "_He still remembered after all these years?_"

Cagalli nodded again. "I'm now teaching at University of Heliopolis."

Again, a long moment of silence fell.

Athrun looked up to the sky. His stay with Cagalli may take even longer.

"Cagalli," he blurted suddenly.

"Yes?" She prompted him.

"What happened to you after…" he paused – trying hard to find the right words to say, "After we broke up?"

Cagalli's still face abruptly changed when he asked the question. How can she tell him?

"Why did you ask?" she asked quickly – trying not to look at the familiar emerald eyes.

"I was just wondering," he answered her flatly.

Cagalli shifted her position – making herself feel comfortable, but Athrun's presence is making her uneasy.

"I got married to Kira," she said.

Suddenly, a flash of lightning flickered in the dark sky.

He wanted to ask more questions, but…what's holding him back?

After minutes of silence, the rain started to pour lightly on the streets.

"_Finally,_" Cagalli thought in relief.

She glanced at Athrun who was staring absently at a nearby puddle.

"Athrun," she called out softly.

He looked at her at the corner of his eyes. "What is it?" he asked icily.

"It was very kind of you to stay here with me under the rain. Now, I must leave you because I have other chores to attend to," Cagalli paused, "It was nice meeting you…after all these years."

Then, she walked away…without looking back.

Athrun's hands dig inside the pockets of his medical coat. He sauntered inside the building with his eyes downcast.

"It was nice meeting you again, too…Cagalli," he said breathlessly.

Cagalli and Athrun has finally met! But, it seems something is going on. Find out what it is in the next and latter chapters.

**Next Chapter: Yearbook**

_Athrun and Cagalli look back in time_


	3. Yearbook

**A/n:**

Finally, I'm inspired to write this chapter down. This is quite long, but it's beautiful. So, what are we waiting for? Here it is…

**Chapter 3: Yearbook**

Just like every night, Athrun came home late from work. Nika has already been put to sleep. After he closed the door, Lunamaria walked in with a towel on her right hand.

"I see you're already here," Luna told him, "I had just finished washing the dishes."

Athrun hung his coat on the hat-rack and unbuttoned two buttons of his white, long-sleeves polo. He sat on the couch and lifted his feet on the center table. "I had such a long day," he muttered under his breath.

"Do you want something to drink?" she asked. He nodded. Then, she headed back to the kitchen.

"How are things going on at the hospital?" she asked him when she got back, but this time, she's already sitting beside him.

After Athrun drank the glass of water, he rested his head on the couch's top. He sighed, "Nothing interesting happened. Patients come and go while nurses and doctors rush here and there. Everything's just the same."

She inched closer to him – their knees already touching. "Nika has been looking all over for you. Why don't you take a break once in a while?"

Athrun sighed again. "I want to, but I can't. And besides, I have day-offs…sometimes."

Luna leaned even closer – their lips were only centimeters apart. Athrun suddenly felt like something is pinching his heart. Their eyes were locked at each other's gazes. Thank God, Luna broke the eerie silence. "Suit yourself," she said.

She got up from the couch and walked to the hat-rack to grab her brown, velvet coat. Then, without looking back at Athrun, she closed the door.

Athrun placed a hand on his forehead and breathed a heavy sigh. Why did he suddenly feel strange a while ago?

He got up from the couch and went straight to his room. "_I guess I need a bath_," he thought. He took off his garments and went to the bathroom. After forty minutes, he came out wearing a light blue bathrobe. As he was drying his hair, he searched through his bookshelf for something to read. Unfortunately, all of them were medical books. "_Are there any other books besides these?_" he thought again.

Out of the blue, something caught his eye. He pulled it out and blew the dust away. It was his yearbook back in high school! It was his book of memories…

His memories of those times…

Times when they were still together…

**Meanwhile**…

"Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!" Rico called out.

Cagalli stopped typing her students' scores on her laptop. "What is it, Rico?"

He handed the item. "Here."

Her amber orbs widened. How did Rico find this?

She slowly took it from his little hands and placed it on her desk. Then, she glanced at the clock. It was already late. "Rico, you need to go to bed now," she said in her usual motherly voice.

"But mommy, I'm not yet…" he yawned, "sleepy."

"Oh, yes you are, darling," she told him. She carried him to the bedroom and tucked him under his white, cotton blanket. She stroke his hair gently and kissed him on one of his soft cheeks. "Goodnight," she whispered.

She resumed her typing, but her mind was distracted by the presence of the blue and white book. She rested her chin on her hand and stared at it. Then, after a few minutes, she decided to give to her thoughts.

**Athrun…**

"It has been many years," he said as he browsed through the book's pages. "I wonder where the others are."

He carefully looked at each of the student's faces. Suddenly, he stopped at a certain blonde-haired girl. He remembered the time he saw her again. He smiled. "_Nothing has changed. She was still that same person I first fell in love with_," he thought.

**Cagalli…**

"Zala," she whispered to the empty space filling the room.

She stared absentmindedly at the boy with blue locks and emerald eyes at one page of her the beloved book. She then recalled what happened days ago. "He still has those features. He only grew more mature," she muttered under her breath.

"I wonder what really happened to us…"

"_Cagalli…_"

"_Athrun…_"

**Flashback…**

Lost and alone – those were the only feelings she felt. Everything was still and dark. She passed by a broken street light; its glass pieces scattered beneath. She tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear and let the tears flow down to her cheeks.

She had just left her once called home. It was all because of her father. How dare he made love with another woman! What's worse, he did it in his own home while her mother was away!

She believed in him. She trusted him. Most of all, she loved him. Now, nothing's left but hatred and anger.

Suddenly, the sky crackled and a bolt of lightning flashed. Rain poured heavily everywhere. The raindrops mixed along with her tears. She has nowhere to run to…nowhere to shelter her from the rain of her own tears and emotions.

"The water is freezing, don't you know that?" a voice cried out.

She spun around and met his eyes. "Yeah, so what!" she snapped.

"Are you out of your mind! You can die here because of pneumonia!" he shouted.

"Butt out, will ya! You don't even know what the hell happened!" she yelled.

That was it. What is he talking about! He doesn't even know what she's going through right now!

Out of the darkness, a white light beamed her eyes. She couldn't see! Then, a loud honk was heard. "A truck!" her mind screamed. She moved her legs, but slipped at the hard pavement. She fell to the ground and sprained her ankle. She couldn't move; it was too painful. The honk got louder as it came close to her.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Miss! Miss! Wake up!" she heard a manly voice say.

"Who's calling me?" she thought, "Am I just hearing things?"

Just then, she felt a pair of soft lips touching hers. "Am I really dreaming or what?" She tried to open her eyes, but her body couldn't respond because of the weakness it felt. The next thing she knew, she couldn't feel the tender kiss that night.

**After a few hours…**

Her eyes opened. "Where am I?" she asked. She slowly tried to get herself sit up, but suddenly felt dizzy. "I must be unconscious for a while," she thought.

She then heard voices from outside the room.

"Yes, you may see her if you want. But, if she's still asleep, don't try to wake her up. She needs all the rest for the day," a woman said in a stern voice.

"That probably was a nurse," she thought.

The door opened. It was the guy she met last night! She knew it through his eyes.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said as he grabbed a seat.

"Are you the one who brought me here?" she asked him.

He nodded. "Oh, by the way, I bought these for you in case you want something to eat."

She smiled weakly at the sight of the basket of fruits he placed on the table beside her. "Thank you," she said.

"Uh, now that everything is settled down, I want to know your name," he said.

"My name is Cagalli. What's yours?" she asked, sounding interested.

"Athrun. Athrun Zala," he replied.

She grinned. Athrun suddenly felt a slight blush crept to his cheeks. "She looks beautiful even though she grins dimly," he thought.

"I guess you think I'm pretty silly to stay under the rain without an umbrella," she said with the grin still on her face.

"Uh…" He couldn't tell even though it was true.

"It's alright. I couldn't get angry if that's what people think." She stopped. "But, how I wish they knew what state I'm in."

He gulped and leaned closer to her face. "Is it alright to tell it to me?"

She sighed. "I guess," she said hesitatingly.

Athrun clasped her hand. "Trust me."

Cagalli blushed at his sudden action and moved her hand away from his. "It was all about my father," she began.

For the next minutes, she told him everything. "I thought he loved us, especially mom," her voice was shaking and tears started to form around the corners of her eyes, "But, everything is ruined now. How could I be such a fool!"

Suddenly, she felt warm. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see Athrun's arms around her.

"You're not a fool, Cagalli. It just happened. People are sinful and that's the truth. Please, don't cry anymore," he said sincerely.

She closed her eyes and cried bitterly at his chest. Athrun, in the meantime, just kept her there and stroke her hair tenderly.

When her cries finally subsided, she looked up to him and saw the concern in his emerald orbs. Slowly, he bent his head and kissed her gently.

It happened so fast…

But somehow, it felt right…

**A/n: **Whoa! One of my long chapters again. I put a lot of thought into this one. I was even thinking of doing this "Yearbook" chapter into a mini-series.

This isn't over people…

**Next Chapter: Yearbook (Part 2)**

- _More of Athrun and Cagalli's memories are featured in this chapter_


	4. Yearbook 2: Meet the Parents

**A/n:**

This is really going to be a mini-series…

**Chapter 4: Yearbook 2 – Meet the Parents**

_She half-slowly, half-hurriedly walked to her parents' bedroom. She can't wait to tell him the news. Her mother is finally coming home!_

_When she finally reached the door, she placed her ear on the ivory-colored door. Her eyes widened at the sounds she's hearing._

_They were moans. No, not only moans, but muffled moans._

"_I'm probably just hearing things. Dad is just sleeping." She grabbed the door knob and opened the door slightly. She didn't want to wake her tired father from his peaceful slumber._

_When she finally got to peek, she couldn't believe what she just saw._

_A naked body, a man's naked body, was on top of a woman she could hardly recognize. They were kissing passionately. Then, she felt her body weaken. Something's not right here. She opened the door a little bit more to reveal the man's face. It was her father!_

Cagalli sat up suddenly. Beads of sweat are slowly coming down her face. _"That nightmare! It's still so clear in my head," _she thought. She placed her hand on her chest to feel her heart beating loudly.

After a few minutes, she finally calmed down. _"Wait a minute!"_ She looked around her. This wasn't her room! _"Where am I?"_

Then, reality struck her.

She is currently staying at Athrun's house. He told her that since his parents are working in a far place, they live somewhere near that area while he's stuck in this mansion because of school. _"It was really kind of him,"_ she thought with a smile.

Then, she heard several knocks coming from the door.

"Cagalli, are you awake? I've come here to bring you breakfast," Athrun's familiar voice rang from outside.

"You may come in, Athrun."

"Good morning, Cagalli," he said with a kiss on her cheek.

Cagalli's eyes widened with the sight. On the hard, wooden tray were pancakes and waffles covered with sweet-smelling syrup. As Athrun was pouring tea into her teacup, she couldn't resist smelling the delicate smell of various herbs.

"Breakfast for my princess," Athrun said with a smile that made Cagalli blush deeply.

She took a bite of the pancakes first then the waffles. "Wow! These are good. Who cooked these?"

"The person in front of you," he said mischievously.

"I thought rich people don't cook," she said as she ate the food.

"Well, in this house, everything's different."

As Cagalli continued to eat her meal, she somehow felt uncomfortable with Athrun's stares. _Why does he keep on staring at me like that?_

When she couldn't take it any longer, she got the table napkin beside her plate and gently wiped her lips.

"Don't you like what I cooked for you?" he asked her, seeing what she only ate.

"I like the meal, believe me. However, I lose my appetite whenever someone stares at me."

Realizing his mistake, Athrun bowed down his head. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't resist looking at you."

Cagalli held his face with her hands. She placed her face near his and looked at him deeply in his emerald eyes. "You may look at me as long as you want after I eat." Then, she kissed him briefly in the lips and resumed her eating.

When she had finished, Athrun placed the tray down and sat beside her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her frame and stayed there. Cagalli suddenly felt uneasy but pushed the feeling aside and snuggled in his embrace.

**That afternoon…**

_Cring! Cring!_

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, Vincent. I would like to have a word with my son," replied a man's voice.

"Oh, it's you, sir. I'll call him immediately."

"Vincent, is that my father?" Athrun asked as he entered the room to get something to drink.

"There you are, Master Athrun. Your father would like to speak to you." He handed the phone to him and left.

"Good afternoon, father. Vincent said you want to speak to me."

"Yes, Athrun. Your mother and I thought if you would like to come and have dinner with us. Is that fine with you?" His father asked.

"How about your work?"

"We need to take a break once in a while. Besides, your mother is very anxious to see you."

"Alright," Athrun paused. "Father, is it alright to bring someone along?"

Mr. Zala grew puzzled. "Why did you ask?"

"The people living in the house aren't only me, Vincent, and the maids." He paused again. "There is someone I would like you to meet."

His father relaxed in his chair and thought of it for a moment. "Alright, you may bring your friend along. I will see you tonight. Now, hand over the phone to Vincent. I'll just give him further instructions."

After saying goodbye to him, he handed the phone to Vincent, grabbed a couple of sodas, and left.

**Somewhere outside the house…**

Cagalli was sitting on one of the garden benches outside the Zala mansion. "_This place is so beautiful. It feels as if I'm in a dream," _she thought as her eyes marveled at the enchanting sight.

"I see you're enjoying the sight," said a familiar voice.

She only nodded. Athrun handed the soda and sat down beside her. They drank their sodas together and quietly let their souls be amazed at the colorful flowers and humungous trees. Although everything was peaceful, Athrun's mind was troubled on how he should break the news to her.

"Cagalli," he blurted.

"What is it, Athrun?"

Athrun gulped. "_Well, here goes nothing,_" he thought. "Cagalli, my parents are inviting me for dinner tonight. I asked my father if it was alright to bring you along, he said it was OK. So, will it be fine with you if you would come with me to our family dinner?"

Cagalli was surprised. An ordinary girl like her having dinner with one of the most prestigious families in the country? It was enough for her to know Athrun, but meeting his parents is too much for her to handle.

"Athrun, I can't meet your parents."

This time, Athrun was the one surprised. "Why not?"

"It's because…I'm not like you."

He understands what she means. He is sure that his parents won't be pleased if they knew that Cagalli was only a girl their son saw from the streets. It would be a disgrace.

Athrun shook those thoughts away and held her hands. "It doesn't matter, Cagalli. You are created for who you are. Besides, I'm sure they would accept you somehow when they get to know your story."

Cagalli looked into his eyes and saw assurance. He has a strong faith. He believes everything will turn out just fine. If she won't come to the dinner with him, he might not enjoy their family dinner even though they only see each other rarely. She doesn't want to see him in an unhappy state.

"I don't have anything special to wear," she told him in a worried tone with her eyes as if they're saying 'yes'.

Athrun read the message. He suddenly pulled her in a tight embrace and kissed her on her forehead. "Thank you," he whispered to her ear.

Cagalli giggled. She knew Athrun would be happy. "Athrun, I might not be able to get ready for tonight's dinner if we're like this for the next ten minutes," she said teasingly.

He chuckled. "No need to worry. I told my one of the fashion consultants to get something for you to wear."

Cagalli's amber eyes grew puzzled. "When?"

"I talked to her a while ago before going here," he said frankly.

"You don't know my size. How can she find the perfect one?"

He smiled and kissed her lips briefly. "We'll find out when she comes."

**That night…**

_Knock knock_

"Cagalli, are you ready? Vincent said we should be there by 7:30," Athrun called out from the door.

"I'll be ready in a minute," Cagalli's voice rang from inside.

After a minute, Athrun heard the knob turn. His cheeks blushed at the sight. There, standing right before his eyes, was a blonde-haired girl wearing a beautiful black dress and high heels. Her hair was arranged in a way the glow of her face would be seen. He could clearly see those curves that were always hidden behind her shirts and pants. It's as if he saw a goddess.

"Athrun, your nose is bleeding!" her voice interrupted his thoughts as she quickly took out some tissue from her bag.

"What! Oh, I'm sorry, Cagalli."

"Hold the tissue until it stops bleeding. C'mon, we need to hurry. It's a bad impression to be late for dinner with your parents," she told him as they ran down the stairs, heading towards the car.

**At the restaurant…**

"Patrick, our son has arrived," the woman told the man sitting beside her.

"Mama! Papa!" Athrun called out at the sight of his parents. He rushed towards them and embraced them as if he was still a little boy. In the middle of the family's warm embrace, his mother's eyes caught sight of a certain blonde-haired girl with amber eyes.

"Athrun, is she the friend you told your father a while ago?" His mother whispered to her son's ear.

He knew she would ask. He broke the embrace and stood beside Cagalli. "Mama, Papa, I would like you to meet someone special." He held her hand that made Cagalli blush. "Her name is Cagalli."

Hiding the surprised look on her face, Lenore walked close to the said girl and extended a hand to her. "A pleasure to meet you, Cagalli."

"_She looks exactly like Athrun. Now I know where he got his good looks,_" she thought with a smile. "It's my greatest pleasure to meet you, too, Mrs. Zala," she said as she shook her hand.

The lady was surprised again. Even though she has met many great families, none of their children was as polite as this one.

Cagalli then, approached Athrun's father. This time, she was the one who extended her hand for a handshake. "Good evening, Sir."

Mr. Zala doubted at this strange but polite young lady. "_She is elegant and polite. I've never met this young lady before. I've met many rich families, but I wonder what family she came from,_" he thought to himself. "Good evening."

They ate together silently when dinner had arrived. While waiting for the final course, Mrs. Zala thought of getting to know their guest.

"Cagalli, how did you and Athrun meet?" she asked in a gentle tone.

"He saved me from a truck when I sprained my ankle. He then, brought me to the hospital and took care of me," she said with blushing cheeks.

"Oh, I see," the lady said before she took a sip of her drink. "Your dress looks elegant on you, did you buy that?"

"No, ma'am. Athrun bought this for me from a fashion consultant," she replied politely.

Satisfied with what she already knew, she asked her no more.

"Cagalli," Athrun's father said suddenly, "Tell us all about your family background."

His son gulped. He knew his father is too smart to notice. He looked at Cagalli and saw her hands were fidgeting under the table. "_If father and mother would hear her story, they would be discourage and wouldn't be allowed in the family_," he thought.

"_What will I do? I don't want to lie just to impress them, but if I tell them the truth, my relationship with Athrun would end right here. He also be affected, and I don't want that to happen,_" Cagalli thought.

"Cagalli," she heard Mrs. Zala say, "It's alright to tell us. It wouldn't matter to our family what ever family background you have."

That lifted the burden on Cagalli's shoulders. She took a deep breath and started to tell everything she knew of her family as well as the reason why Athrun found her in the streets. Everybody listened intently especially Mrs. Zala. After spilling out the truth, the three of them found tears in the corners of Cagalli's eyes.

"Don't cry, dear," Mrs. Zala said as she gave her handkerchief for Cagalli to wipe her tears, "You were brave enough to tell us the truth, and I'm happy to let you know that I wanted a girl just like you."

"Mama, does this mean you accept her already in the family?" Athrun asked surprisingly.

"I do, but you must also ask your father's opinion," she said as she turned her head to her husband.

"Papa, would you accept her in the family?" Athrun asked.

"I will tell you right after dessert," he said sternly.

Finally, their dinner ended. They all stood outside as they await their rides.

"Athrun, may I talk to you for a moment?" The said boy's father suddenly asked.

He nodded and together they walked quite far from where the ladies are standing.

"Athrun," his father began, "I have thought about this for a moment and I have decided that she may stay with us, but I am not accepting her yet with open arms."

"But, father," Athrun insisted, "You have heard what she has gone through--˝

"End of discussion," he then turned away and walked towards his wife. Unexpectedly, he stopped his tracks.

"Athrun, do you want her to go to school with you?" He asked.

His son was speechless. "What do you mean, father?"

"She seems to be smart. It would be such a waste of her intelligence if she studies at an average school. I'll give her the proper education that she deserves," he said without looking back at his son. He then, continued his pace.

He didn't know what to say. He understood every word his father said, and that made him put a smile on his face.

**A/n:**

Sorry for the very long update…


	5. Yearbook 3: A New Friend

**A/n:**

Wow! 23 reviews already! How flattering:) Thank you to everyone who submitted their reviews for my last chapter. I especially want to thank **Rintwin** for making me one of her favorite authors as well as this story on her favorite list. Thank you so much to you.

I hope you continue on supporting my works.

This would probably the last installment of the mini-series. If you would like more, feel free to tell me. :D

**Chapter 5: Yearbook 3 - A New Friend**

"_Ten minutes. Five minutes more and I'll be out of here,_" Cagalli thought while glancing at the clock. She had just finished reading her "Student Handbook" and according to one of the rules, if the teacher is late for 15 minutes, everyone can have their free time.

Two minutes have elapsed still no sign of any teacher.

Good thing, Athrun is by her side. She still has three minutes of spending time with him.

"I guess there wouldn't be any teacher," she heard Athrun talking to himself.

"I guess so, too."

Athrun reached out for her hand and held it secretly. They decided to keep their relationship a secret for both of their sakes. Cagalli was confused at first, but she thought that Athrun had a point. They don't know how long it will last as a secret, but as much as possible, they will be careful in every move they will make.

Their moment was cut when they heard the door open.

"Sorry for being late, class," said a brown-haired man as he entered the classroom. He hurriedly placed his things on top of his desk and took out a whiteboard marker from one of the drawers. As he wrote his name on the whiteboard, Cagalli couldn't help but notice his robotic arm. "_How did he become a teacher?_" she asked herself.

"I see almost all of you have become my students before; however, I see that there are new ones. Good morning, my name is Sir Andrew Waltfield. I'll be your class adviser and your subject teacher in World History. I am positive that everyone of you will pass my subject since all of you are in the top section."

"How many of you are new students?" He asked as he paced along the aisle. Only a few raised their hands to his question.

"Only a few? Let me check my class record." He rushed to his table and took out a thick black book. "Five out of 26 are new students. When I call your name, introduce yourself politely in front of the class."

Sir Waltfield quietly scanned the names. "Ms. Cagalli Yula Attha, please introduce yourself."

Cagalli gave one last look at Athrun before she went up front. He smiled at her, which was enough for her to see. "Good morning, my name is Cagalli Yula Attha." She paused for a moment thinking of what to say next. "I hope I would be able to enjoy my time here."

"What school did you come from, Ms. Attha?"

"EAF High School, Sir."

"I see." He turned his attention to the class. "To my former students, I know that you know what I am about to ask." He paused for a moment. "Who among you, my former students, would like to help Ms. Attha get to know the school?"

Cagalli looked at Athrun to see if he will raise his hand. He looked backed. They were looking at each other as if they were talking with their eyes. Cagalli wanted to be with Athrun, but that might reveal their secret. Understanding Athrun's point, she told Sir Waltfield that it would be fine if he would be the one to pick for her.

"Alright, class. Ms. Attha has a finer suggestion. I will be the one to decide who can help her out," he said.

He walked slowly to the center aisle where a brown-haired guy was seated nearby. "Kira Yamato, I appoint you as Ms. Attha's aid for one whole week or until she gets to know the school better," he said.

**Fast Forward Breaktime…**

"_Cagalli, I know this is hard for you, but you got to keep your distance from Athrun,_" she thought to herself. Poor Cagalli! She is all alone in one table while she watches her boyfriend talking with his guy friends.

"Umm… excuse me, Ms. Attha, is it alright for me to join you?" she heard a voice say.

She looked up and saw a guy with nice amethyst eyes, brown-hair, and a friendly smile on his face. Yeah, it was no other than her 'aid', Kira Yamato.

"Oh, umm, sure," she said flatly.

"Oh, by the way, I bought you a chocolate bar. I just thought so if you would like some dessert," he said as he gave her his little 'present'.

Cagalli seemed quite surprised. She has never seen such a friendly guy. She took the chocolate bar from his hand and placed it beside her unfinished sandwich. "Thank you, Kira. By the way, just call me Cagalli. I'm not used to the formality."

"Alright. Are you still going to finish your sandwich?" He asked when he noticed the few bites on her food.

"Probably not. Besides, I lost my appetite already."

"Oh, c'mon Cagalli, I don't want to eat alone."

"Well, I'll just eat the chocolate bar you gave me."

"It isn't good if you eat dessert right away."

Suddenly, the two of them heard her stomach growl loudly. They looked at each other then began to laugh heartily.

"Ok, I give up. I'm going to eat," she told him as she tried to control her laughter.

"Boy! I never heard such a loud stomach growl," Kira told her.

"Oh, Kira! Will you stop laughing? People might think we're crazy!"

Unknown to both of them, they are already being watched by some blue-haired guy.

**Fast Forward Dismissal…**

"Finally!" Cagalli said as she began to stretch her arms in the air. She is all set to go home and spend time with Athrun.

"Ready to go home?" She heard a voice whisper in her ear.

"Oh, Athrun! It's you!" She said as she turned around to see who it was. "You scared me to death!"

He chuckled and smiled. "Let's go. Vincent is already waiting outside."

They walked together side by side along the hallway, only a few inches to separate them. They were about to hold their hands when they heard someone calling Cagalli's name.

"Kira, what's the matter?" She said as soon she recognized the voice calling her.

"You forgot this." Kira handed the notebook to her with a smile.

"Oh, thank you."

"See you in class tomorrow." He then glanced at Athrun, which he didn't actually notice in the first place. "See you in class, too, Athrun." Then, he walked away.

"It seems you and Kira are good friends now," Athrun told her.

"Yeah, he sure is funny." She told him with a smile on her face.

"I hope he doesn't steal you from me," he teased.

"Of course. You're the only guy I loved and will love," she said with a beautiful smile on her face.

"_I hope so, Cagalli. I hope so_," thought Athrun.

**A/n:**

Sorry for the very very very long update.


	6. Bad Luck?

**Chapter 6: Bad Luck?**

"Cagalli! Cagalli!" The blonde-haired woman heard a voice say.

She stirred in her sleep and slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes to see who it was. "Mir, is that you?"

"Yes." She said as she helped her arrange the things on her desk. "What has happened to you? Why are you sleeping on your desk?"

She was disorientated. What happened last night? She was typing her students' scores in her laptop, stared at the book Rico gave her -- wait a minute! What book was that again? She glanced at the table. On top of it was her yearbook in high school and it was opened on Athrun's picture! She dreamed of him that night -- no, not only him, but _they_.

"Cagalli, what happened to you? You seemed spaced out," Miriallia said, looking very concerned.

"Oh, Mir, you're here. Is there anything I could do for you?" She said, snapping back to reality.

"Yes, there is. You should be heading to the university right now or else you're going to be 15 minutes late for your class! Get up now and start dressing!" Her best friend ordered.

"Oh my gosh, why didn't you say so earlier?" Cagalli then rushed to bathroom and quickly took a shower.

Hearing the shower, Mir sighed. Normally, her best friend wouldn't act that way since she is devoted into being a teacher. She gathered up her things and arranged them according to the way Cagalli does it. Suddenly, something caught her eye. A book was lying open on the table were Cagalli slept. She looked at the picture and thought that the boy in the picture was handsome.

"_Wait a minute,_" she looked closely, "_I think I've seen him somewhere, but where? Is he related to Cagalli?_"

**Outside the streets…**

"_Grr… where's a taxi when you need one?_"

What a lucky day it is for Cagalli! She couldn't use her car for it won't start and now, she is waiting for a cab to arrive. Unexpectedly, a loud roaring sound was heard from the sky.

"Oh God, please don't let it rain! Not this time when I don't have any umbrella!" She shouted out of frustration.

After a few minutes, the rain began to pour and Cagalli hasn't stepped away from her place. Before all hope was gone, a car stopped right in front of her.

"Come inside, I'll take you there," offered the man.

Without any hesitation, she rushed inside. "Thank you, -- Athrun! What are you doing here?"

"Surprised? I always drive here on the way to the hospital," he said with a grin.

"But, Athrun, I need to go to the university as quickly as possible," she told him.

"In that kind of outfit?" He said, mentioning about her now wet clothes. "Look Cagalli, call the school right now and tell them you'll be absent for today."

"Athrun! Are you out of your mind! I'm perfectly alright. I just need to change some clothes and…"

"Under this kind of weather? I don't think so, Cagalli."

"Athrun, please I don't like the start of my day, so please stop making it wor…"

He had enough of her talking. He had enough of her making him crazy. Kissing is the only way he knows that will make her shut up. And yes, that's what he did just now.

On the other hand, she was in the state of shock. It's been a long time since she was last kissed. "_Athrun…_" she thought.

After a minute, he broke away from the kiss and looked into her eyes. "The best way to make you shut up; I was the only one who discovered that."

She turned away to avoid the look he was giving her. "Athrun, just drive," she paused, "and by the way, don't drive me to school anymore. The gates are closed by now."

"Ok, but where do you want to go?" He asked her.

"Somewhere that I can change and dry my clothes."

"Don't you want to go back to your place? I can always use a U-turn."

ACHOOO!

"Cagalli?"

ACHOOO!

"You're having a cold?"

ACHOOO! "Idiot, isn't it obvious? I might as well go to the hospital with you then."

"Alright." For Cagalli, today's bad luck day. However, for Athrun, good luck is definitely on his side now.

**At the Hospital…**

"So, have you called the university yet?" Athru -- I mean, Dr. Zala, asked as he came in the room. He was holding a tray with a glass of water on top and a couple of medicines.

"Yes. They said it's better if I have some rest," Cagalli told him. Since her clothes were soaking wet, she was advised to wear a hospital gown instead.

"I see. By the way, I brought the medicines you need to take," he said as he placed the tray down the table. "But first, I need to check you again for any complications."

"Ok."

He sat on the bed and started his examination. (You know how the doctors do it, so I don't have to state the process one-by-one.) "Cagalli, I need to check your breathing. Is it ok if I unbutton your gown first?" He asked.

Cagalli gulped at his question. Well, who wouldn't be if the only thing she's wearing right now is her underwear. "Umm, Athrun…"

"Don't worry. I won't do anything to you. It's a hospital policy," he said with a reassuring smile.

"Umm, ok."

He unbuttoned her gown at the back that slowly revealed the delicate skin she still has after many years. When he was about to undo one button, he felt something that made him blush. Yes, he was right. It was her bra.

"Athrun, is everything alright?" She asked.

"_Cagalli, if only… if only…_"

"Athrun! Athrun, wake up!"

At the sound of her voice, he immediately snapped back to reality.

"Athrun, is everything alright?" She asked him again.

He nodded his head in answer. "I just got spaced out for a while."

"Are you still going to check my breathing?"

"Umm, yes." He relaxed himself and returned to his duty.

**After a few minutes…**

"There you're all done," he announced finally.

"How's my health?"

"Nothing harmful, just a simple cold. You'll be out here in no time," he said, avoiding her eyes.

"I see."

"Cagalli, I need to go now. If you excuse me, I must see how my other patients are doing." Without looking back at the girl he first loved, he closed the door behind him.

"Thank you, Athrun…even after all these years," she whispered.

**A/n:**

Thank God, I'm able to update earlier. By the way, this has a continuation coming up. So, see you around:D


End file.
